Lost Tape Files of Evan Wright
Evan Wright was a member of a rich family known as the Wright family. William Wright, the father of the family owned Wright Industries. The company had reached its heyday and after 30 years of service as the proud owner, William Wright decided to retire. The Wright family decided to move out of the city. Their money and their fame went with them. After the family had moved into its new home, it took about 3 months for them to settle in. After 3 months, the family was reported missing, but the house remained untouched. The police were called, and eventually lead on the government. The house was searched thoroughly through every crack and crevice for answers on what made the family disappear. It had been 2 whole months that the government had searched the house. Every room had been searched except for one. This room belonged to Evan Wright. The government reported to have found a tape recorder. In his dresser was a plastic container with more tapes in it. The tapes would eventually be sent to a classified area, but were eventually leaked into the public. The simplest things such as a car crash can lead to the most crazy of things being picked up by anybody. As if by luck, I was the one to find these tapes. These tapes will haunt me to my grave. Tape 1: "May 1st, 2004. Hey guys! It's Evan here. I'm deciding to start a recording documentary for fun. My family decided it was best that we move. My brother hates it, and my father loves it. But personally, I don't really care, what's the worst that could happen? Everything that's on T.V. is complete bullshit, and I never let it get to me. There is NOTHING out there that is going to steal my soul, or use me for some sort of "ritual." There is nothing that will 'abduct' me. That's right all of that bullshit of people seeing a ghost is FAKE! With a capital FAKE! I'm getting off-topic. I guess you could say that I'm excited to move. I hated living back in Los Angeles. The city was awful. It felt like you couldn't walk down an alley without getting attacked or seduced by a prostitute. I'm ready to move. I don't know where we are moving to, and I don't really care. I just need to get the hell out of the city. I hope we move somewhere in the country with nothing in front of me but air and trees. I want to see the mountains, and I want to see the wildlife. I better conserve battery on this tape recorder, so I'll get back to you in a couple of weeks." Tape 2: "May 17th, 2004. Well we moved. Thank god, and right to the place I wanted. My father bought what used to be a horse farm in Nevada. The plantation is HUGE! And right behind our house is woods that resemble the forest. The plantation is in Duckwater, Nevada. I think I'll enjoy living here. Of course we only have 2 kids in the house, my brother Zach and me. The house has so many bedrooms that we got to pick our own room which was a blessing. Growing up in the city, the parents always chose the best room for us. This was a rare sight indeed for my brother and I, and we both enjoyed it to the fullest extent. The house is thought to be over 200 years old. It was really weird when we moved here. The house still had all of its furnishings and decorations still in place like the family who lived here before just banished. But what am I saying? This house is huge and the furnishings were shit so they were probably poor and couldn't afford the rent or something. Yeah that's it. Today I was helping my dad cook dinner and he asked me if I was happy. I said I was 'so happy' and then he asked if my brother was happy. Honestly, I don't know if he's happy or not. He's taken a real fond interest in the family who used to live here. The family's name was Jenson. My dad hired some people to restore our house and they emptied out all of the old stuff that used to be in the house, but Zach begged to save some of the documents. By some I mean many. Pretty much his entire routine now is reading through all of that stuff. I mean, we used to play baseball in our back yard when we were younger, but now, I think it's been a few days since he's seen the light of day. Zach has tried telling me that he found a diary of one of the boys who used to live here. He told me that the boy kept seeing some strange figure outside of his window. I personally think that the boy was full of shit and that Zach should be slapped for believing something like that. Alright, well this pretty much ends tonight's recording, I'll try and keep up with you guys and contact you again sometime this week." Tape 3 Night of May 17th, 2004. So I heard something. I don't know what it was. It woke me up though and that's saying something. It takes a lot to wake me up because I'm such a deep sleeper. I went outside onto my balcony and looked into the woods. I could hear rustling in the trees, and then the wind picked up. That's probably all it was. Yeah it was just the wind. But it seemed so real. Could that have been something else? No, not at all. I'm going to bed. I'll try and contact you again on Friday." Tape 4: "May 22nd, 2004. I was right. It was just the wind that I 'heard' last night. That's all it was. I figured that if anything was out to get me, it would have came back by now. It's been 5 whole days and nothing has happened. On Thursday, my mom invited some of the neighbors over and they were super nice. They welcomed us to the town with a lovely chocolate cake that was at-least 5 layers thick. It was funny watching my dad's reaction since he's a type 2 diabetic. Yup my dad is kind of a fat ass and he can't eat sweets anymore. Today my dad took us all out to the local museum that is in town. It told us a lot about the town. Turns out that this place was home to many Native Americans and that they were fond with their spirits. Now me, I don't believe in spirits. Spirits to me are just a creation of mankind. I'm what you call an atheist. 'And on the 7th day, man created God.' that's my favorite quote. There is absolutely no such thing as 'angels' or 'demons' or 'ghosts.' One thing that did intrigue me was how the town had a rumor of 'aliens' visiting. There have been several reports of abductions reported in our town, in large places concealed by woods. For a second, I remembered what Zach told me about the little boy's diary, and how he swore he saw something looking in his window. But I shook it off, I mean, why would that be real? How could it? There is no such thing as aliens. Well guys, I'll contact you again when there is something more interesting that comes up." Tape 5: "Night of July 31st, 2004. This may sound crazy, but I swear that I just saw something out my window. I looked out my window and I saw it. It was like it was 2 feet tall and it had white skin. Pale white skin. He made eye contact with me. A-a-and his eyes were so big. They were black, but it looked like they were just sockets. I swear to god I saw it. I'm sorry I can't help that I'm breathing so hard and stuttering so much. It just scared me so much. I tried to wake up my parents and tell them that I saw something but they didn't believe me. They told me that I just had a bad dream and that I should go back to sleep. I know what I saw. I kept thinking about the little boy's diary. Could this have been the thing that he saw in his window? But then again, maybe my parents are right. Maybe I did just have a little bit too much sugar. I mean we DID get some more chocolate cake from our neighbors, and they do say sugar causes nightmares. I probably didn't see anything. I'm getting worked up over nothing. Good night guys, I need to sleep." At this point he must have kept the film rolling on accident. I could hear him set down the recorder, but I could hear him snoring after a few minutes. Then I heard a very high pitched scream that sounded non-human. Then it sounded like a group of the same 'things' joined in. It was like a choir of them. Then abruptly, it stopped. I could then hear a noise of something mechanical that was flying over the house. It was mixed in with the noise of electricity after that and then after that was complete silence for the next 5 or so hours. Eventually he realized that he left it on all night and finally turned it off. Tape 6: "August 5th, 2004. Parents are leaving me and Zach here alone for the weekend. This should be interesting. I'm hoping that he doesn't go out with his friends tonight like he always does. He always comes home drunk or high as a kite. Anyways, I really don't feel like being alone in this huge house in the middle of nowhere. I kind of need someone to keep me company and someone I can fuck around with if I need to. I especially hope that he's here with me if I see that 'thing' again. What am I saying, that was just a nightmare. I didn't see anything that night. I'll leave this recording, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go ask if Zach is staying home tonight." There was a momentary silence, and then you could hear a thud coming from what sounded like a window. "Okay I'm back. Turns out I'm gonna be alone tonight. Of course, he's going to stay out with his friends tonight. He says he'll be back tomorrow. Like I'm supposed to believe that. Well I guess I'm just gonna spend the rest of tonight alone with some pizza, cake, and movies. I'll put in another entry later on tonight if I feel like it. If I do, I'll see you guys then." Tape 7: (scared)"N-n-night of August 5th, 2004. He's staring at me! He's in my window. I don't know what he wants. He won't let me move. Every time I move he just snarls at me! HE'S IN MY ROOM! HE'S GETTING CLOSER TO ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?!? GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" at this point I heard static and then the tape shut off. the rest of the tape didn't work so I decided to rule along with the next one. Tape 8: "August 6th, 2004. I don't know what happened last night! He was staring at me, and then he moved towards me so slow. He kept getting closer! What did he want to do with me? Zach was supposed to be home by now but he's not home! What am I supposed to do?!? That horrible fucking face! He just stared at me smiling with those blood-stained teeth! He knows who I am, where I am. He knows I'm afraid. He wants me now and he won't stop until he has me! I don't know what to do!. My parents need to hurry up and get home! I can't be in this house another day alone!!! What am I going to tell them. That some mysterious being came into my room last night and tried to kill me? My parents aren't going to believe me. I couldn't help myself. This morning I went into Zach's room and read the little boy's diary. He said over and over again that his parents didn't believe what he was telling them. Why is this happening to me? I-I-I didn't deserve this! I need help. Please! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE (sobbing) PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Tape 9: "August 13th, 2004. He hasn't shown his face in almost a week now. He has left me alone. But I can't live with the fact that he's always watching me and that he's always thinking of a way to kill me. No matter where I hide he will always be right behind me. I tried telling my parents, but like I told you, they don't believe me. They keep blaming it on bad dreams. I never have bad dreams about the same thing over and over again. I'm not crazy. To make matters worse, I read further into the boy's diary and he said that there was a time where he didn't see the beings face again. I skipped to the final entry the boy wrote, and in the diary, the boy said, "Help" like it was scribbled in haste. I feel like it's pointless to keep talking about it. Maybe I'll take my mind off of it by not talking about it anymore. Yeah that's right, I just won't talk about it. Maybe whatever it is, just wants me to be afraid. I'll put in another entry when I've regained some peace of mind. Until then guys, I'll see you later. Tape 10: "August 21st, 2004" Been almost two weeks now, and I have not been happier. We've started school now here in this new town. It's been nice. The school we go to has been very nice and every one of my teachers that I've found has been so friendly. I love them all. Today we learned about the el chupacabra in my Spanish class. Apparently el chupacabra is an 'alien' that was seen in Spain over and over again. Of course this 'alien' has been reported for almost 100 years, but I'm sure by now he's dead. So far I have straight A's but that's not a shocker since it's the second week of school. So glad that this 'thing' isn't stalking me anymore, or at least I don't think that he is. He hasn't shown his face for a little bit more than 2 weeks now. I'm really happy for that. For a while I thought that I was just going crazy. I no realize that I am in perfect sanity and mental health. Well I have like an hour of homework, I'll see you guys. Tape 11: "August 25th, 2004. I just saw something fly over my house here in the middle of the night. It didn't sound like a helicopter or a plane. It was triangle shaped and had 3 blue lights under it. It made a loud beeping noise, and then I saw it land in the woods behind our house. It looked like it landed about a mile away." "Did you see hear that?" "Yeah I saw it too, what was it?" "I don't know, but we should go find out." "No, sorry Dad, but I am sitting out on this one. After what was in my room that night. I can't-" "There was nothing in your room that night, now get out of your bed and come see what this is." "NO!" "Why do you have my tape recorder? Give that to me right now GIVE IT HERE RIGHT NOW!!" At this point, I heard muffling and then it shut off. So I put in the next tape. Tape 12: "August 27th 2004. The boy's diary has freaked me out so much. I saw what he wanted. Wait... Wha? OH MY GOD! I CAN SEE HIM! HE'S NOT BY HIMSELF. HE-HE HAS FRIENDS. THEY'RE ALL IN THE HOUSE! I CAN SEE THEM! THEY BROKE THE WINDOWS! I CAN HEAR THEM MUFFLE THE GLASS ON THE FLOOR WITH THEIR FEET! DAD! MOM! ZACH! PLEASE HELP ME! Oh my God. He's here. HE'S RIGHT THERE HE'S IN MY WINDOW! OH MY GOD! HELP! I could hear footsteps like someone was running away, and then heavy breathing after this. I think that Evan was under the bed. Then I heard an awful scream that wasn't human. It was the same scream as the night of July 31st. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! LET ME GO! STOP!!!" I could hear the door to his room open and then the rest of the Wrights walked in. I could hear his mother scream and his Dad attempt to shew the thing off. His brother Zach yelled out his brother's name name in despair as he watched him being dragged away. Evan continued to scream as he was being dragged. I then heard 3 more of those non-human screams come into the room, followed by the family screaming again. But this time, the family was screaming like it was for their life. I then heard a loud mechanical noise and the four Wrights screaming at the same time. It sounded like the scream came from outside. The screams got louder and louder, and the mechanical noise got louder and louder and more intense until finally it stopped after a loud boom and a hissing noise. There was complete silence, then static. I can't say what it was that made the Wright family disappear, but I will say that it was not the work of any human or natural being on this planet. The government put the house on lock-down for a few weeks. They investigated the house for everything. High amounts of radiation were reported to be coming from Evan's room. As I said before, the tapes were to be classified and hid from the public. But I was unfortunate enough to have found the damn things. It's as if by fate, they were lead to me. The diary of the young boy was also leaked into the public, but I have no clue as to its whereabouts. As you turn off of this recording tonight, keep in mind: it took them 3 months to gather the strength to take the Wright Family. How long will it take for them to take you? Category:Diary/Journal